


Two x Two

by AgentOfShip



Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multiplicity/Plurality, Science babies shenanigans, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: In the two weeks since the incident that split Fitz into seven versions of himself, Fitz and Simmons have been dying to do more tests on the prism. So when the team leaves them alone in the bus once more, they can't help but take this chance to test their theory. It's just Asgardian technology after all. And that have it all under control.Written for the square "Semi-public sex" for MCU Kink Bingo, round 4.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615822
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @Libbyweasley and @blancafic who made my words so much better and for their endless support <3  
> This is a sequel to our story Jemma and The Seven Fitzes. It's perfectly understandable without having read the first one but there'll be references to it so it's still better to have read it.  
> We had lots of talks about potential sequels while writing the first story so when Kink Bingo came up, I knew I wanted to write this. Brainstorming has again been a lot of fun and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I have. Chapter 2 is being written at the moment so hopefully, it won't take too long for me to post it :)

It had to be the most frustrated Jemma had ever been in her life, and she had once spent a whole week watching Skye try to complete a crossword puzzle without being allowed to help. 

They'd been called urgently on a weird case in Norway two weeks ago, right after encountering the 0-8-4 that had split Fitz into seven versions of himself. Which meant that they never got to bring it to the Hub and it was instead stored in the containment pod. And, despite how many times She and Fitz had asked, Coulson still refused to let them analyze it further. 

Speaking of things just within her grasp that she couldn't get her hands on... 

She still couldn't quite believe how things had evolved between them. The fact that Fitz had been split into seven different versions of himself was only slightly crazier than the fact that he'd declared his love for her. That moment had been enough for all the feelings she'd neatly put away in her little box to pour out of her. Ever since, things had been equally wonderful and frustrating. Despite their many years of friendship, she was learning so much about him. For instance, a kiss was a very efficient way of turning him back into his usual puppy dog self when he was being grumpy. Not that she needed to wait for him to be grumpy to kiss him. He was an amazing kisser, at the same time tender and passionate, like he wasn't only kissing her with his lips but with his whole body. Each kiss sent her mind into overdrive and made every cell in her body long for... what they couldn't seem to get. They'd been so exhausted for the past two weeks that they didn't do much more than cuddle and a bit of snogging before falling asleep, which was adorable in its own regard. And every time she thought they finally had the time for more, they were interrupted before she got to find out what those wonderful wandering hands of his were really capable of. 

"Simmons?" 

Jemma felt her cheeks heat up. The whole team was looking at her and the slight smirk on Coulson's lips gave her the very unsettling sensation that he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about while he was talking about... plane... diagnostic... something? 

"Yes, sorry sir. Haven't been sleeping much lately."

"That's alright. So, do you mind?" Coulson insisted.

Jemma tried to ignore Skye's waggling eyebrows –if only– and looked at Fitz instead. He gave her a discreet nod. 

"No problem, sir." 

"Alright then, let's go."

"Have fun with the _plane's system diagnostic_ ," Skye sing-songed as she walked past Jemma before walking away.

"Jemma, do you know what that means?" Fitz whispered as he came to stand next to her with a huge grin on his face. 

"Hu..."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. She sighed as she closed her eyes. He smelled awfully nice. 

"Poor thing, you must be really exhausted. I don't think I've ever known you not to listen in class," he said with a teasing tone. 

"Ah yes... exhausted." She nuzzled his neck and sighed once more. Sweet, innocent Fitz. 

"Anyway, we're going to be alone for hours, possibly all day, while they're out there. Running the plane's system diagnostic will give us a good reason to open every door _and_ cut the camera feed for a little while. So..."

A shot of lust coursed through her and exhaustion was most definitely not what she felt anymore. Not so innocent after all. And very organized too. Which was even sexier. She looked up at him as her arm snaked around his waist.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes!" he cried out. "We can finally test our theory about the 0-8-4!" 

"Oh... hum... What? I mean, you think?"

"Yeah, Coulson said we'll finally fly to the Hub once they catch that guy. It may be our last chance, Jem. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? And whatever happens, we know how to reverse the process anyway."

They had talked about it a lot in the past two weeks, and despite how confusing the experience had been for him, even Fitz admitted that it could prove useful to isolate just one side of someone’s personality. Doc had been efficient on his own the last time. And if she did it too –given that it was obvious there was also a Doc inside her– they could work better than they ever had together. Not to mention that it would finally give them some free time to rest or... something else. The Asgardians had to have come to the same conclusion. Actually, from the markings they had the time to photograph before Coulson ordered them to lock it in the containment pod, they were pretty sure that it said so on the object. A mind sharp enough should be able to choose to extract just one personality and the obvious choice was the scientific side of them both.

Fitz must have noticed the expression of slight disappointment on her face because a worried frown appeared between his eyebrows.

"What is it? You don't want to lie to the team, is that it?" he asked. "I swear I thought everything through. The diagnostic will pretty much run itself so that'll leave us more than enough time to test it and put everything, and everyone, back together long before the team comes back."

"No, no, Fitz. That's not it, I trust you entirely, it's just..." 

Actually, aside from her frustrated libido, she liked the idea a lot. A little rule breaking was acceptable once in a while when it was in the name of science and... well, their own curiosity. She was rather impressed with Fitz's forethought too. And even though she wished he wasn't so good at controlling his own libido, she loved him for giving them an opportunity to study exciting science. That was what had brought them together after all.

"No, actually, it's a great idea," she finally let out and his lips pulled up into a hopeful smile. 

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to force you to do anything you don't–"

"No really, Fitz," she insisted, squeezing his arm. "You're right, it's our last chance and we'll regret it if we don't try. We've been talking about it for two weeks."

He pulled her even closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Now, she was really excited. Just like when they had tested their biofuel at SciOps. Sure, they could have done without the explosion but they'd proven their theory and it was what had gotten them this job on the plane. Who knew what Doc and Doc would be able to accomplish without any distraction? Even if they only had a few hours to do so.

Jemma gave him a big mischievous smile before taking his hand. 

"Come on then, let's not waste a minute!"

* * *

"I don't know, Fitz, it doesn't sound very scientific." 

"I know," he replied, turning the 0-8-4 around until he found the right side. "But that's exactly what it says here. I checked my translation with my mate at the Hub who's a linguist. He’s even specialized in Asgardian so..."

Jemma eyed the object suspiciously before looking back up at Fitz. He shrugged. 

"Alright then, let's just _focus on science_ , I suppose." 

"Oh wait, I just wanted to show you something first. Here," Fitz said, handing her his tablet. "That's the primary design for the new version of the night night gun we've been talking about."

"Oh that's interesting but maybe we should focus on..." 

She trailed off as she took in his schematics. They were really good. Ward's obsession with making it an ounce lighter was ridiculous but May made them see the value of making it much smaller. The specs mentioned a handle made of carbon, which was brilliant. He’d also doodled designs for the idea she’d mentioned about using her dendrotoxin in a sort of grenade.

"Oh wait, I have notes about this," Jemma exclaimed, going to look for her own tablet.

But before she had the time to pull out her notes, Fitz interrupted her.

"Well I think we're ready to go forth with the experiment."

"Wait, I just wanted to show you– Oh. Of course."

His lips pulled up in a happy smile at her expression. He was so smart her Fitz. Knowing exactly what to do to put them in the right mood. But did that mean he had needed that as well to focus all his thoughts on science? Maybe she wasn’t the only one–

She shook her head and focused back back on the prism.

"I should go first,” Fitz said. “At least we know what to expect if it doesn't work and I get split into seven. The rule-loving side of you would call Coulson immediately when she realized we went behind his back." 

Jemma huffed.

"I don't love rules so much that there'd be one of me dedicated to it!"

"D'you want to bet?" he asked with a huge grin and she rolled her eyes. But she had to admit he had a good point. Fitz knew her well but she'd rather him only see her worse traits when the rest of her could balance them. 

"Fine, but only because you're better prepared for what's coming."

"Sure," he said, still grinning. 

She turned around, bumping his shoulder teasingly as she started walking away. 

"Oh wait," Fitz said as he followed behind her. "I must have left my earplugs by the door. The noise was awful the last time and I–"

But there wasn't a lot of room between her and the lab bench and as he passed her by, his groin rubbed against her bum. She pushed back involuntarily, making him lose balance and drape himself even more against her back as his hands ended up on her hips. Fitz let out a sort of deep groan as the 0-8-4 escaped his hands. Everything moved very quickly after that. 

The object hit the ground and there was a loud click followed by the distinctive shrill noise and blinding white light. And then nothing.

* * *

Feeling weird and disoriented, Jemma had to grab the side of the lab bench to get herself back on her feet. She vaguely remembered the light and the noise so something must have happened with the 0-8-4 but she didn't feel particularly... sciencey. If anything, she felt– 

Another hand grabbed the side of the lab bench, ending up on top of hers. A shiver ran up her arm and an intense shot of lust ran directly to her center. Jemma let out a small whimper as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. It took Fitz a few more seconds to get up and when he finally looked up at her, his blue eyes turned instantly darker. He groaned as his fingers moved a few inches higher up her arm. She bit her lip not to moan out loud. 

"Jemma?" he asked, his voice all low and raspy. Her nipples tightened so hard she was surprised they didn't cut through her clothes. She moved until she was close enough to feel his body heat and see the vein pulsing on his neck. She inhaled deeply. His scent was so intoxicating, like soap and sweat and lust. She wanted to rip his clothes off and lick him everywhere to see if he tasted just as good. Her clit pulsed and, this time, she couldn't bite back the little moan that escaped her lips at the thought. Behind Fitz, she vaguely registered another version of each of them talking and moving in their direction. But that was when Fitz's other hand closed around her hip. The pulsing between her legs became too loud to ignore and she threw herself at him. 

Their lips crashed against each other and his arms wound around her waist, pulling her close. The hard line of his erection fit perfectly against her pelvis and she rolled her hips to get a better feel of him. His tongue was plundering her mouth in the most wonderful way but it wasn't enough. Too many mornings, she'd woken up with his cock pressed against her arse and been denied of just a little more time to finally have him inside her. All notion of control or restraint had deserted her now. She needed his cock in any way she could have him.

Fitz had managed to pull her blouse out of her trousers and slip his hands inside to palm her butt roughly. 

"Fitz!" she moaned and pushed him against the lab's glass doors, crashing her lips back to his as she grinded her hips against his cock. Fitz didn't seem to mind the hard surface behind his back in the slightest and pulled her back as close as he could. She had to _literally_ get into his pants soon or she might come before he even had the time to touch her pussy.

Just as she was attacking his button and zip, Fitz's hands found their way up under her blouse. If his passion for boobs hadn't been clear enough before, the adorable little squeak of pleasure he let out as he palmed them was all the confirmation she needed. She'd only gotten a hint of what those hands could do as she had woken up two days ago to his hands caressing her in a sort of half sleep, but she'd watched him work for years and, more than once, had fantasized about his dexterity being used in a very different way. He pulled her cups down roughly and finally splayed his warm hands over her bare skin, rolling her nipples expertly between his fingers. She whimpered and arched into him. It was so good her legs felt like jelly and she could almost hear the pulsing of her clit. How had she managed to resist him for almost ten years? When his touch and kisses alone made her so delirious with pleasure. His zip finally down, she managed to close her hand around his shaft and almost cheered as she found him hard and wonderfully thick, confirming what she suspected. 

"Fuck!" he cried out and, grabbing her waist, he turned them around. 

But Jemma's squeak of delight at his urgency turned into a gasp of surprise as she hit the door's red button and they stumbled out of the lab. Somehow, they managed to right themselves a few meters away and Fitz didn't lose a second in pulling her blouse off over her head right there in the middle of the garage.

"I want you so much!" he mumbled between two open mouth kisses down her throat. She thought he might devour her and it felt so good that maybe she should let him. He closed his lips around her peak and swirled his tongue around it. "It's been torture waking up with my hands on your tits and your arse pressed against my cock every morning and never being allowed to push in.  
" He sank to his knees to pull her trousers down, licking his lips as he looked at her pussy before looking back up at her. She whimpered at the heat in his eyes. "I could smell how wet you were, it was maddening." 

"I'm soaking wet now and nothing's stopping us!" 

Fitz pressed an open mouth kiss just above her hip bone and Jemma almost melted into it as he moved towards her center, until he darted out his tongue. Jemma groaned as she pulled Fitz to his feet and pushed his trousers and pants down his hips. She practically came at the sight of his cock arching up towards his stomach, all hard and ready for her. 

"Yes, there is, you need to stop now or–"

The sound of the other Fitz, the ridiculously proper one, faded away when Fitz pushed her back against the now closed glass door. Proper Fitz's commanding voice made her clit pulse with want but if he didn't want to join them, then she couldn't be bothered to answer him. And her horny Fitz's dirty talk was turning her on just as much anyway. 

They had to break the kiss to push their pants and trousers down all the way –she needed to remember to wear skirts more often– before crashing back together. He felt so good grinding against her desperately that it took a moment for her to understand why his cock wasn't inside her pussy yet. He was fumbling with the clasp of her bra as his hands shook with excitement. It was understandable but the stupid contraption needed to come off quicker than that. So she turned around in his arms and she sighed as he finally popped it open. His hand was on her breast before her bra was even on the ground, and the other descended down her stomach.

"Fitz," she cried out as two fingers dove between her legs, finding her clit easily. He pressed her further against the glass doors and started moving his fingers in tight circles as his lips found the back of her neck, sucking the skin there hungrily. "Fitz... Oh, Fitz." He moved down her shoulder and Jemma moaned. It was all so good, his hands, his lips, his cock grinding against her arse. She just needed a little more, she needed...

"Bite me!" she cried out.

"What?!"

"Please, Fitz, I need–"

His teeth sunk into her skin just as his fingers pushed into her channel and she came instantly with a deep cry of pleasure pain. After she humped his hand for what felt like hours before it finally receded. 

"I could devour you, spend all day licking and sucking every inch of your skin," he whispered into her ear and the raspy tone of his voice made her clench around his fingers still lightly pumping inside her. 

"Later," she breathed out. "Now, fuck me!" 

She whined as he pulled his hands off her but a second later, she found herself facing him and her blood turned to molten lava at the look of pure hunger in his eyes. She hooked one leg around his hips and grabbed his bum to pull him closer, his cock coming to rest right at her entrance. He moaned and, never breaking eye contact, he finally pushed into her, not stopping until he was in to the hilt. 

"God, Jemma!" he practically purred. He pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to her cheek, his light five o'clock shadow feeling wonderful against her smooth skin, and her eyes closed of their own volition. He rested his forehead against hers then, and that was apparently all the self control he had left because the next second, he pulled back and started moving, deep and hard and a little uncoordinated. That was exactly what she needed. She wanted him so much that she wanted the rest of the world to disappear and for him to want her just as much. He was completely overwhelming her senses, the scent of soap mixed with sweat, the raspy sounds he made every time his hips bucked into her, the blurry expression of ecstasy on his face and even the faint taste of chocolate on his lips. But it was nothing compared to his hands roaming her body and his cock stretching her in the most fantastic way. Sex had never been close to being this good, like pleasure was building from everywhere inside her body at once. 

Letting go of her breast, his hand slid down to her arse and she found herself lifted off the floor. She squeaked and he chuckled throatily as he started moving again.

"Fiiitz, yes! More!" she cried out as he hit just the right spot inside her with that new angle.

"Always wanted to do that," he said with a smug grin before burying his face between her breast. 

"Wait, you mean in general or with– Ow! Oh..." 

Fitz had just bitten the side of her boob but now his tongue was swirling around her peak, his teeth just barely grazing her skin every now and then and– She was so close, she just needed...

"More!" she repeated and he groaned as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips and then another and another... Her head fell back against the glass as pleasure exploded from her center. She was too breathless for any sound to come out of her mouth but her entire body tightened around him, holding him close to prolong the ecstasy. Fitz didn't stop moving. In fact, he kept pounding into her furiously for a whole minute before his cock pulsed with his release and he growled his pleasure against her skin, covering it all in goosebumps. 

"Always with you, my love," he declared breathlessly in her ear. "Always you!"

Her heart melted at his words and she pressed her lips to his forehead. That was kind of romantic of him.

Jemma felt blissfully sore as she remained wrapped around him. His cock hadn't softened yet and he felt wonderful inside her, making her moan slightly every time one of his muscles twitched. 

A loud bang on the glass door made her eyes fly open. She turned around to find the other versions of them on the other side. 

"Oh," she let out. She had kind of forgotten about them. They both looked exasperated, embarrassed and kind of... curious. How could any version of her see what she must have seen and not be incredibly aroused was beyond her. But she supposed it wasn't her fault. It was just the effect of the 0-8-4. 

"Are you two done?" she asked with that tone of voice Jemma knew too well from having used it herself all her life. 

"The team needs us," Proper Fitz said. "We have to get to the briefing room to assist them. Move away." 

Mmh, that sexy commanding voice again. Her pussy clenched around Horny Fitz's cock. She was most definitely not done. 

"Oh no, we can't come with you, we need to–"

"Oh no, you're not coming, you're staying in the lab and–"

"Oh, I very much plan on coming again real soon," Horny Fitz cut Proper Fitz off and Jemma giggled before she became distracted by Fitz's lips and tongue again. 

Another loud bang on the door. 

"Stop it or I'll open the door anyway," Proper Jemma cried out. 

Jemma whined but Fitz still moved back, gently letting her down before stepping away from the door. This whole anti-sexual energy was killing the mood anyway. 

The Proper ones hurried out the door, carrying their tablets, and started up the stairs. Jemma turned back once they were on top.

"You two stay here! And get dressed so that we can put ourselves back together when we're done helping the team." 

Fitz quickly gathered their discarded clothes and they walked into the lab hand in hand, stopping to look at the 3D model of the prism the others had displayed on the holotable. Jemma vaguely remembered that there was something they were supposed to do but right now, she could only think about how she'd love to have a 3D model of Fitz's perfectly round and firm bum she could always look at even when he wasn't around. And his cock too. It was very well formed. Just like his hands and– He slipped his fingers from hers and palmed one arse cheek. She sighed happily. Their minds were so in synch. 

"I don't want to put my clothes back on," she said, pouting. 

"Me neither," he said turning around slightly to palm her left boob with his other hand. "Why hide such perfect specimens?" he added, his lips pulling up into a broad smile. His thumb gently swiped her skin and she moaned. If that was how Horny Fitz had felt the last time, he had to have been heroic for spending even a minute outside his bunk. He moved to her other breast.

"More!" she demanded, arching into him to relieve the ache between her legs but whimpered pathetically when she found his cock still soft. 

"That's alright," he said, cradling her cheek lovingly to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You said I could devour you." And with that he lifted her up to sit on the side of the holotable, gesturing for her to move back. She slid back until she could lie down on her back with only her feet dangling off the edge. 

Fitz climbed after her, hovering over her on his hands and knees. 

"Fitz, wait! Do you think the table can support both our weight? I mean it's a very expensive piece of equipment and–"

"It will," he cut her off. "I performed structural tests when we first came to the bus and it can hold up to 450 pounds, even with an uneven weight distribution. We could even have another one of us on up there and we'd still be fine," he added with a wicked smile. 

Smart, handsome, well prepared _and_ a mind as dirty as hers. She'd never wanted anyone more than she did him. 

Putting her hand on his neck, she pulled his lips down to hers. Fitz deepened the kiss immediately but instead of the delightful but rather messy, urgent kisses they'd traded earlier, his tongue was now moving very languidly, stroking her tongue delicately and intertwining them until she was rendered delirious with want. 

Finally, he broke the kiss and reattached his lips to her neck instead. He took his sweet time getting to where she knew he was headed. He trailed his tongue down to her breasts, tracing every freckle on her chest before giving in to the temptation and closing his lips around the peak. She didn't know what turned her on the most, the sensation of his wicked tongue or the hungry noises he was letting out. After a while, he descended towards her stomach and her breathing quickened as her abdominal muscles tightened. Fitz's delicate kisses and licks turned to open mouth kisses when he reached the sensitive skin of her lower belly and she moaned. 

"Fitz!" she breathed out and he looked up at her with darkened eyes. 

"Almost there," he whispered before sitting up. He pried her legs open with his knees until he could sit between them. Jemma swallowed hard. With the softness hiding behind the lust in his eyes, this felt a lot more intimate than the wonderful although rather animalistic rutting from earlier. That was still her best friend up there. The sweetest, most gentle man she ever knew who also happened to be the best sex she ever had. And she planned on keeping him for the rest of her life. They shared a small, almost shy smile before Fitz's one turned more mischievous and he dove back between her legs.

"God, you smell amazing, I could spend days just being down here pleasuring you, making you come again and again until you pass out," Fitz said, more to her pussy than herself. 

"Fitz please, less talking and more actually plea– Oh god!" 

He found her clit easily, flicking his tongue in quick, almost teasing movements and Jemma could already feel the telltale signs of her orgasm building. In the state she was in, it was almost too fast and too easy but she was too far gone to ask him to slow down. After a moment, he descended and darted his tongue into her channel before licking a long line from bottom to top. Her hips twitched but his strong hands took hold and pushed them back down. She moaned and tried to thrust up again, just to feel his grip tighten even more. She'd always thought of herself as rather dominant in bed but the way sweet, gentle Fitz took control was ridiculously arousing. 

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Jemma was distracted from the pleasure he was giving her for a moment. Fitz was surrounded by a huge version of the 0-8-4 along with the schematics of their night-night gun and at least ten others objects casting green-blue lights in his golden curls and on the glistening muscles of his arms, back and cute little butt. He was almost angelic like that. A wonderful, generous oral pleasure-giving angel.

She giggled at her own thoughts but he found her clit again and sucked it between her lips and she cried out his name. He let go of her hips and she couldn't help the twitching as he kept working between her legs, alternating between sucking and rolling his tongue around it. Instead, his hands moved up, caressing up her thighs, his fingers fluttering over the sensitive skin there until he reached a spot behind her knees that made her toes curl instantly. She moaned and it took only a few more seconds of him working his mouth on her for pleasure to explode from her center. Her entire body arched up from the table and just as pleasure was receding, Fitz quickly pushed two fingers into her channel. Her body welcomed them and clenched around them until a second orgasm overtook her. Her head fell back as she gasped her pleasure until finally, her body relaxed, her legs still wound around his shoulders. 

Jemma thought she must have blacked out for a moment because she didn't remember Fitz moving off the table and coming to stand next to her by the table. He had a tender and lustful expression on his face as he looked at her spread out on the table. 

"You look beautiful with all the light surrounding you," he said and she grinned at him. His cheeks were still flushed and with his skin all glistening and his erection back, he looked rather like a treat himself. 

Jemma pushed herself to sitting then slid off the table, her eyes drifting to his middle. 

"Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz had never had such a hungry look directed at him and that alone would have been enough to turn his blood into molten lava. Then Jemma sank to her knees and Fitz felt like he had to come up with an even better metaphor to express the effect she had on him. What was hotter than molten lava? He felt dizzy with desire, his brain only filled with all the things he wanted to do to her that he couldn't think of anything else. So many things. Should this be their priority? Shouldn't they take advantage of what little time alone they had to–

"Oh bloody heeeeeeell"

Jemma closed her lips around the tip of his cock and made an incredibly indecent noise of contentment as she descended and took as much of him as she could in her mouth. It took a minute of Jemma bobbing her head for Fitz to find his words again.

"Jemma, wait! I want to make you come again before they-they- I want to bend you over the lab bench and—" She only took him a little deeper and fastened her pace. "Oh god! I want you to ride me on this chair and then I want to—"

Jemma swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before pulling back. He wined pitifully. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything because he felt like he might implode if she didn't put her mouth back on his cock very soon. 

"It all sounds fantastic but now I want to do this." She pressed a sucking kiss to the base of his cock and Fitz felt his knees buckle. No one had ever done that to him. God, was she a sorceress? 

"Y-you do?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I've been thinking about it for two weeks. Thought I could wake you up like that. Or whenever you were working on the other side of the lab. I imagined getting on my knees under the desk and giving you a blowjob and no one would know. It'd be so exciting."

"Jemma, I didn't know you..."

"I do. I just wanted you so much I would have been fine having your cock anywhere inside me! Still do..."

"A-a-anywhere?" 

She gave him a predatory smile.

"But right now, I want it in my mouth. I want to taste you."

Fitz whimpered as his cock twitched, but before she could do anything there were noises upstairs. 

Jemma froze. 

"We have to leave!" she hissed. "They won't let us finish." 

Fitz nodded, too dazed and horny to discuss it further, and he took her hand to help her up. She grabbed the pile of their clothes as they ran out of the lab. By a happy coincidence, the others had their backs turned, still looking at something on their tablet, and seemed too busy to notice them slip through the doors. Fitz made a beeline towards the SUV, quietly opening the back door to slip inside. For some reason, Jemma threw her knickers halfway up the stairs before joining him and closing the door as quietly as possible. 

"What are you—"

She put her hand in front of his mouth to shush him. 

"Oh no!" the other Jemma let out as she picked up her knickers. "They must have left the lab." 

The other Fitz followed her downstairs. They entered the lab then left only a few seconds later. 

"They took the stairs so they're probably in one of the bunks," Jemma said.

"Alright… let's find them quickly. They could be in either one of them. May will kill us if they… hum…if they do it in her bunk." 

"Oh god, yes. Or Coulson's office!" 

"Why would they have sex in Coulson's office?" 

"This is something I already thought about. Right now, I don't really see the appeal but I think that’s because the other me has taken all my fantasies and urges and—" 

"Right, okay. Let's find them!" Fitz cut her off before taking her hand as he led her upstairs. 

Jemma finally took her hand off Fitz's mouth and he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Coulson's office?" he whispered, grinning. 

"It'd be thrilling, don't you think?" 

He nodded.

"That's why I was thinking May's bunk. She's much scarier than Coulson!"

"I love you so much!" she breathed out as she moved to straddle him and crash her lips to his. 

"I love you too," he mumbled between two messy kisses as he wound his arms around her to pull her close. She rolled her hips against his erection. "That was so smart. Making them look for us upstairs." 

"Mmmh," she moaned, breaking the kiss as she reattached her lips to his neck instead, kissing and nipping hungrily, sending shivers down his spine. His hands descended on her arse and he pulled her against him again. "Yes! Feels so good. Never want it to stop."

Her hips started rolling against him faster. With her pussy rubbing against the length of his cock, she was getting louder and louder so Fitz cradled her cheek to bring her lips to his again and swallow her moans. She kissed him back for a moment, her tongue swiping against his playfully, but then she broke the kiss. Their connection hindered the movements of her hips and she was whimpering desperately against his mouth. She started moving and her moans became louder again. 

"Jemma," he whispered. "You have to be quieter. If they come back down, they'll hear you."

"Can't. Feels too good." 

She changed her angle a bit and they both moaned. He couldn't blame her really. The friction was so good and he was leaking precum already, making it feel ever better. But her breasts were rubbing against his chest, doing things to him in places he didn't even know were this sensitive. And her breasts... two perfect, freckle covered handfuls that made him wish his body was different so he could lick them while still having her move the way she did. Why did she even wear pyjamas at night? He would keep her warm enough and she could sleep pressed against his side or better on top of him. Except they would probably never sleep if they were like that. Which was fine. He could make love to her all night every night and just start drinking stronger tea. 

Jemma moaned again, very loudly, and his eyes widened. 

"So close!" she cried out.

"Jemma!" he whispered mock-sternly. It was hard to be convincing when every one of her moans sent heat through his veins and directly to his cock. He put his hand on her mouth teasingly but she licked his fingers in retaliation and Fitz had to bite his lip not to moan as well. Instead he palmed her arse and pushed her harder against his cock, again and again until he felt the muscles in her thighs and arse tense. She put her hand on his shoulder for balance and with one last roll of her hips, she came, her fingers digging into his skin as she whimpered against his palm. Her hips stuttered for another moment until she stopped completely and Fitz moaned pitifully. 

"Please, don't stop. I'm so close."

"Mmmh," she mumbled against his hand as she shook her head. He could feel her grinning against his palm and she captured his index finger between her lips before sucking it in entirely and letting go with an audible pop. "I still have something to finish."

"Jem?"

She started kissing down his neck and chest until she had to move off of him and pushed his legs apart to kneel on the floor of the SUV. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire. Bless those huge SHIELD SUVs built for giants. 

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?" 

She shook her head. "No, I won't. You're young and really quite healthy and fit," she said, sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh, making him tremble all over. "You're perfectly capable of having sex multiple times in a row. It'll be a good cardio exercise even." 

And with that, she fisted the base of his cock and closed her lips around the head. Fitz moaned when she descended on him so she let his cock slip out of her mouth on the next up movement.

"Do be quiet, my love. We don't want the others to hear us. I have many other plans for us before the end of the day."

She still had her hand on his cock, wanking him slowly as she spoke. She was twisting her wrist on the down stroke and killing a bit more of his brain power with every movement. Fitz nodded even though he didn't really know how he was going to do that. Why did she have to speak like that, all proper and scientific? It was hotter than any kind of dirty talk she could come up with. At least, he wasn't going to last long. She wrapped her lips around his erection once more and started bobbing her head up and down. It was all fantastic, the suction, the little noises she made and she even kept her hand on the base of his cock to stimulate the part of him she couldn't fit into her mouth. He was biting his lip so hard not to moan that he thought he might draw blood at some point. Jemma reached for his hand holding onto the edge of the seat with a death grip and put it on the back of her head. 

"Jemma," he whimpered and she looked up at him with a mischievous expression. He threaded his fingers into her hair, making her hum in contentment and that was his undoing. His sack drew tight and seconds later, he finally came. He brought his hand to his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the moan from escaping his lips as she swallowed around his cock, drawing out his pleasure for as long as she could. 

Finally, she stood up and came to cuddle against his side. He wrapped his arm around her and felt the goosebumps on her skin. 

"Are you cold?" he asked against her hair and she hummed. So reaching for the pile of clothes next to them, he took his cardigan and wrapped it around her shoulders as best as he could. "Better?"

"A little… and it smells like you at least," she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. 

"We could put our clothes back on," he suggested but she just shifted even closer, nuzzling his neck in a way that was just as adorable as it was hot. He looked down and chuckled as his cock seemed to agree. It was already starting to twitch again. "Or we could go to the engine room." 

She pulled back to look at him.

"It's always insanely hot in there."

" _You're_ insanely hot."

They grinned at one another and it devolved into a fit of giggles as endorphins still flooded their system. 

"Do you think we can avoid the others?" she asked after a moment. 

"I know my way around this plane." 

"So does he."

"Well, let the best me win!"

* * *

"Quick, close the door!" 

Fitz did as he was told and turned around just in time to be pushed against the door. Turned out, he didn't mind being manhandled at all when it was Jemma doing it. 

"Can’t believe we’re here" Fitz said as he slid his hands down to her arse. “This is forbidden and exciting.” 

Jemma rolled her hips against his.

"And very exposed!" she whispered against his lips before nodding towards the window overlooking the small airport the Bus was parked in at the moment His cock twitched. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd come by now but, fortunately, his body agreed with the fact that he'd never have enough of satisfying Jemma Simmons’ many fantasies. 

"Good point." 

She grinned and pulled him by the tie. It was the only piece of clothing either of them was wearing. She had insisted on it before wrapping her legs around him so he could bang her on the edge of Coulson's desk, and it was one of the many things they would have to explore further later. She pushed him into the pilot seat and sat across his lap. 

"I mean," she started, a grin threatening to split her face in two. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to be in control of the stick."

"Jemma-haaa," he gasped when she wrapped her hand around his cock.

"And I think you'd be really good at finding which buttons to push to make the plane lift off, yeah?" 

Fitz raised his eyebrows and she leveled him with a daring expression. How was she so perfect?

"Well," he started as he slid one hand up her thigh before pushing her legs apart a little. "As an engineer, I do know my way around a complex machinery." 

"Machinery? Is that really how you-Oh!" She let out a very satisfying throaty moan when he pushed a finger between her folds, easily finding her swollen clit. 

"Yeah." He started drawing slow circles over it, his touch gentle and feather light as his other hand moved up her back, into her hair. "The most beautiful technologies are also the most delicate. You want to treat them gently if you don't want them to… come apart too soon." 

Jemma whimpered as her legs spread further apart. 

"I don't know, Fitz... sometimes you also need... a firm hand if you want the plane to lift off at all."

She gave his cock a firm stroke and Fitz saw stars. 

"Jemma!"

She added a little twist to her wrist as she kept pumping her hand up and down and it took Fitz all he had not to come all over her hand instantly. 

"See, looks like we're ready for take off," she whispered, moving her thumb over his slit before letting go completely. Fitz protested when she pushed his hand away from her pussy and stood up. But then, she straddled his thighs, putting one knee on each side. He doubted that was the reason those pilot seats were so wide but he couldn't have been happier about it. 

"Permission to come aboard, captain?" 

He'd never been one for roleplay but between the sultry tone of her voice and the thrill of having her take control, Fitz could only hum his assent. And bloody hell, he wouldn't mind seeing her in nothing but a pilot hat. Or one of those stewardess uniforms. He wasn't picky. She gave him a wide smile before getting in place and sliding down his cock with a loud moan. Her head tilted backwards, she started riding him, her hips undulating and her tits swaying in a way that was almost hypnotic. Her movements were slow at first, obviously testing the angles until she seemed to find the right one and released a loud moan. Her eyes drifted open as she grinned at him.

"Reaching cruising altitude, captain," she said, her voice breathy and low and Fitz's cock twitched inside her. 

"Permission to move about the cabin?" Fitz tried, earning himself a giggle from Jemma. 

She nodded and Fitz slid his hands up her hips and sides to palm her tits. He caressed and rubbed his thumb over the peak, enjoying how it seemed to harden even more and getting lost in the erotic sight. Jemma let out a loud sigh though and he looked back up into her eyes. She started moving faster, breathing heavily, and he could tell she was getting close already. 

"Fitz!"

"Captain," he corrected and she whimpered as she clenched her pussy around him.

"Captain," she repeated. "Time to get ready for landing."

Fitz needed all he had not to come as she clenched even tighter around him. He had to last just a little longer so he reached one hand between them, easily finding her swollen clit.

"Checking landing gear," he whispered against her skin as his face fell between her breasts. 

"Oh F- Captain. I'm so-so…" She lost her rhythm as she tried to press against his hand while still riding him wildly. So he took hold of her hip and helped her move, pulling her down on him hard and after only a few seconds, she came. Her pussy clenched as she cried out, all her muscles seeming to tense at once before relaxing. Fitz moved his hands up to her tits again, his cock twitching as he squeezed them roughly and Jemma chuckled as she slowly started moving her hips again. 

"Open the doors Captain. Time to unload the cargo," she said, laughter in her voice. 

"Oh no, that's not-not…" She descended on him hard and he finally came, groaning against her skin as he let go of one breast to bring her hips down on him a few more times. When he was spent, he let his head rest between her breasts, lazily pressing kisses to every part he could reach without moving too much. 

"Will you ever kiss me on the lips now that you have access to these?" Jemma asked, teasing, after a few minutes. 

Fitz looked up, grinning.

"Which lips are we talking about?" She rolled her eyes but he palmed her cheek and brought her lips to his, capturing them in a gentle kiss. "Sorry… I will get used to seeing these beauties… eventually." 

Jemma yawned and Fitz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Let's just rest for a bit," she said before pulling back slightly to look at him with a mischievous smile. "Then I'll… um…polish your driving stick until you paint my airbags with your special cooling fluid."

"Jemma!" Fitz cried out, making her devolve into a fit of giggles. He couldn't believe it was Jemma Simmons saying those words. "That's disgusting and kind of sloppy as double entendres go."

"Doesn't it turn you on?"

"You saying molecules would turn me on right now."

She laughed.

"Oh come on, I've seen how obsessed you are. Don't you want to come all over my tits?"

His cock twitched in interest inside her and she grinned as he let his head fall against her shoulder, his cheeks heating up. She really was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"May's going to kill us. We’re gonna have to escape, leave SHIELD and adopt new identities."

"Not if Coulson puts through court martial first," Jemma replied, her cheeks turning an alarming shade of red as she looked at the scene in front of them. 

Their horny selves had somehow fallen asleep half on top of each other in May's pilot seat of all places. He didn't know if he felt more embarrassed, terrified of May's reaction or mad that his first time with Jemma had happened that way. Right now he didn't feel like having sex at all but he knew it should have been much more romantic, in a bed someplace nice. Or at least in the privacy of one of their bunks. He could have gotten fairy lights to set the mood. Jemma used to have some of those at the Academy. She would have liked that.

At least, while the version of her standing next to him seemed mortified, the one on top of the other him looked pretty happy. She was smiling in her sleep, looking peaceful and sated and quite comfy with his cardigan keeping her warm. At least, his horny self had done that right.

Fitz took a deep breath and turned to Jemma.

"No, come on, we can do this. The team won't be back for another two hours. We just have to put ourselves back together and then, we should have enough time to clean up any trace of-of…well…bio-biological—"

"Yeah," she cut him off, squeezing his arm to stop his stuttering. "Well, let's wake them up I guess."

* * *

Putting them back together wasn't the most difficult part. Even though their little experiment hadn't gone as they'd expected at all once more, the process of putting them back together was simple enough and there were no more surprises. Getting their horny selves away from each other long enough to make them put their clothes back on and stand next to their counterparts to turn the prism on, now that was tricky. And that was without mentioning having to put on underwear and trousers over an erection or well, having to watch another version of himself unashamedly walk around half naked and erect, putting his hands everywhere. At least, he could congratulate himself on his good manners as he never tried once to put them on the version of Jemma that just wanted to get this whole mess over with. Although, he now remembered that he was equally turned on by both versions of Jemma. Like he could ever be not turned on by any version of her.

"Ah! Got it!" Jemma cried out triumphantly and Fitz turned around to see her holding her pretty white knickers for him to see. Although they were not so white anymore now that they were covered in dust after having been abandoned in a corner of the avionics bay. "I think that was the last of it. You were right, we made it," she said, coming to stand closer to him. 

That was something at least. The tricky part had been to clean up Coulson's desk and the cockpit without making it look like it had just been cleaned up and arouse suspicion. But they were geniuses and they had plotted enough sophisticated pranks at the Academy to know how to deal with something like that.

"Yeah…" Fitz said wistfully and Jemma rolled her eyes so hard he could have heard if he hadn't seen it. 

"Fitz," she said, putting her knickers in her pocket before taking both his hands in hers. "Will you stop being so grumpy about it? Except for the cleaning part, it was a rather excellent afternoon, don't you think?" 

Fitz huffed. 

"For some of us, yeah!"

"I know," she said, her tone softer. "I understand what you meant now, the memories feel kind of…mine and not mine at the same time but still very, very good."

Fitz bit his lip. It was hard to resist such a bright smile and adorable, mischievous expression.

"It's just… I wanted it to be more romantic. Our first time."

"Honestly after two weeks, I just wanted it to happen." Fitz's eyes widened as a smug little grin pulled at his lips. "Oh don't tell me you didn't want it just as badly," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I wanted it!"

"And in case you didn't notice, it was _very_ satisfactory. All…I want to say twelve times?" 

Fitz laughed, relaxing as he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She always knew how to get him out of his sour moods. He really was the luckiest man on the planet. Their first time might not have been what he'd had in mind since longer than he cared to admit, but at least, the stupid machine had given him the courage to confess his feelings in the first place and for that, he would always be grateful.

"I did," he said, punctuating his words with another kiss. "And I suppose after what we saw and said and did, we don't have anything to hide from each other. However embarrassing it all was."

"Oh Fitz, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I always thought your brain was the most fantastic thing in the world. And I still do," she said, a big smile making her eyes sparkle with mischief. "I just know now that next to all those numbers and machines and physics theories, there's just a lot of boobs."

Fitz burst out laughing, his head falling on her shoulder for a second.

"Only yours," Fitz declared, putting his right hand over his heart and she chuckled.

"How sweet. And as far as I'm concerned, you should know that we haven't covered a tenth of all my fantasies."

The things she'd mentioned were already occupying such a big portion of his brain at the moment that he couldn't imagine what the other fantasies could be.

"So _your_ brain is full of d—"

"Only yours, my love," she cut him off and he grinned. So Jemma was a romantic too. "Listen Fitz, like last time, we'll just have to do it a lot more now that we're whole, to reconcile the memories of our different selves."

"Yeah… worked pretty well the last time."

"Mmmhm," she said, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her hips to his. "The team won't be here for at least another hour, you know."

"Jemma! Could you really go another round? Right now?" 

She gave him a devilish grin before going on her tiptoes and bringing her lips close to his ear to whisper: "Molecules."


End file.
